From the Diary
by Shiny Marble
Summary: A series of one-shot diary entries currently from Jackie Tyler and Donna Noble, other characters are soon to come. No chronological ordering of chapters. Cannon compliant.
1. Trapped

_**Disclaimer:**__ Doctor Who does not belong to me, nor will it ever, and I am never going to make money from it. _

~~~~~~.~~~~~~

From the Diary of Jackie Tyler

Rose cried for a week after it happened. I can't say I blame her, but I worry. Of course I worry, I'm her mother – it's my job. She's not crying so much anymore, but she's barely eating or sleeping. She's putting on a brave front, begun working towards getting Torchwood up and running again – as a whole new company too, and she'll be at the head of it all.

I can see how broken she is though, underneath that mask of hers, I can see how sometimes she just wishes that she'd died instead of living without him. I almost wish I could tell him, contact him somehow – just to let him know how much he means to her... and tell him how much she's hurting. Maybe he'd find a way to see her again if he knew.

I wouldn't mind if he did take her away. With Rose like she is... well, let's just say that I'd rather she was happy and never see me again than being able to see me whenever but wishing she was dead. I couldn't wish that on anyone, least of all my little girl. She's changed though. From being with him. I don't think she'll be content just working in a shop ever again. Rose is a fighter now, she'll never be able to stand by when something's wrong. I admire that about her.

Sometimes I wonder if she regrets travelling with him. If it even crosses her mind to regret the day she took his hand and started running. Knowing her, the chances are slim at best that the thought would have ever occurred to her.

I hope the Doctor finds a way to save her. My Rose deserves it.

~~~~~~.~~~~~~

**A/N:**___This is just a small one-shot based on the time between Rose being trapped in the Parallel World, but before the Doctor is able to say goodbye, obviously from Jackie Tyler's perspective. _

_If people like it, I may write some more diary entries – not necessarily from Jackie, not necessarily from this episode (probably not this episode). Anyway, please review to tell me what you think of the story and the possibility of more. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. At the Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who is not mine, never will be, and I don't make money from this. As such, this falls under the 'Fair Use' doctrine of copyright law.

**A/N:** _I wrote some more, again from Jackie's perspective, but this time from when Rose first leaves with the 9__th__ Doctor. It has several 'entries' because they're all related and make sense together. If I do write more entries they're likely going to be from minor characters, because their stories are so rarely told. I might do a Donner Nobel one sometime soon, at which time the title of the story will become 'From the Diary' rather than 'From the Diary of Jackie Tyler'. I quite like doing these – short, sweet, to the point and I find them interesting. Anyway, please __**enjoy**__!_

From the Diary of Jackie Tyler;  
**At the Beginning**

~~~~.~~~~

Dear Diary,

Rose has gone missing and I'm frantic with worry. She didn't come home the night before last. At first I was annoyed – I thought that maybe she'd stayed over at Mickey's or Sharee's place without telling me. I tried to call her to give her a piece of my mind but she wouldn't answer – it kept going straight to voicemail. Then I started getting worried. I called Mickey and asked if she was with him, and he said he hadn't seen her since that evening. I called Sharee after that, and she had no idea where Rose was – hadn't seen her in a week.

So I called the police... but they aren't hopeful. They say there's no sign of her, not a trace _anywhere_ and it's like she just disappeared off the face of the earth. I won't stop looking for her though. I'll never give up on my Rose.

She's the only thing I have.

~~~~.~~~~

Dear Diary,

I haven't written anything for a while now, since Rose went missing. I've been too busy printing out flyers and pinning them on every available surface – asking for any information about my Rose. I've been crying about her too. There's still no sign of her, still nothing hinting that she might be alive. It's been three months, and the police have given up looking – they reckon she was killed. If that's the case, then my money's on Mickey being the one who did it. He was the last person to see her and he's very cagey about saying anything about that day.

There's no evidence though. And I won't give up, even if the police have. I know Rose wouldn't ever quit if I went missing. I owe it to her.

~~~~.~~~~

Dear Diary,

It's been ten months. There's still no word.

I miss her.


	3. Donna's Missing Pieces

**Warning: **

_There be_**SPOILERS**_ahead for those that haven't watched to the end of Tennant's reign as the Doctor._

~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~

**From the Diary**;  
_Donna Nobel - Missing Pieces_

Dear Diary,

I don't know who I am anymore. Sometimes I say things, or do things and I don't know where they come from. The other week I saw a man in a brown pinstripe suit and I rushed over to see him. I punched him on the shoulder and called him stupid for taking so long, and then he turned around and I had no idea who he was. And then I realised I didn't even know who I thought he would be.

And other times it feels like I've lived with a big hole in my mind. The past year was like a dream – and not in a good way. I can't remember any of it clearly... like someone told me what I should be remembering and my head put in some pictures to agree with them. I always feel like I've forgotten something important that's just at the back of my mind, but whenever I try to reach for it... it vanishes. The feeling just goes and I'm left wondering what I was trying to remember.

I can't remember any of the _alien_ business that has been going on with the world lately. I know it's just like me to miss it all... but I can't help but think that I should know about it.

Pieces of me are missing, and I don't know who I should be.

Maybe I should start temping again... that's the last thing I remember very clearly.

_Donna _

~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~

**A/N: **_This is my portrayal of Donna after the Doctor removes/contains her memories of being the Doctor-Donna, and everything Doctor-related. To my mind, there's no way he could keep the memories at bay __all the time__ (even though the Doctor is freaking magnificent) so he just closed them off for close inspection – as soon as she tries to think of the time she spent with the Doctor, his mind-shieldy-thing diverts her to the false memories, but little bits can slip through._

_Hope you enjoyed it, please review. _


End file.
